The invention relates to an electromechanical plug device having a plug connector adapted for electrical and mechanical connection with a mating plug connector, such plug device having a rotatable outgoing cable part.
In the electromechanical plug device art there is frequently the problem that the cable leaving the plug connector, more especially if it is a case of an angled plug, has an inconvenient shape and collides with adjacent components. This is the case for example for plug devices which are employed making electrical contact with sensors in connection with position detecting means in fluid power drives. Frequently the outgoing cables are then bent around sharply in order to avoid obstacles and this may lead to damage.